


Jiho... Daddy...?

by Kingaland



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingaland/pseuds/Kingaland
Summary: sex with Xero





	

It had been a good half hour since Jiho and you had started. He was moving at a fast pace, holding your thighs tightly. Both of you moaned every time he thrust back in.  
You were close, and your mind was clouded. “Oh Jiho…,” You cried softly, grinding your hips with his movement.  
He loved when you said his name like that.  
Jiho bucked into you harder, and you were both about to come.  
“O-oh… I’m gonna come…,”  
You grabbed onto one of his rib bones, squeezing tightly.  
“Oh god, Daddy, I’m gonna come!”  
Just as you were about to enter your climax, Jiho stopped. He was no longer inside of you, and was just staring down at you with a huge grin. He looked insatiable.  
“What did you call me?”  
You squirmed a little bit after coming so close to an orgasm, without release. “What?”  
You thought for a moment, before your face turned even more pink than it already was.  
“Oh, I… I didn’t mean too, it just slipped out...”  
“That doesn’t answer my question, say it again”  
You continued to blush under his stare, and in a sheepish voice, you muttered  
“Daddy.”  
“Louder.” Jiho instructed gruffly “I could hardly hear you.”  
Taking a shaky breath, you spoke louder  
“Daddy.”  
Jiho grin changed slightly, more pleased with himself.  
“Good girl”  
He praised, gently stroking your hair with one hand. He stared at you lovingly for a moment, before climbing off of you.  
“Now stand up.”  
Flustered and still naked, you got off the bed, standing. You shivered lightly, the cold air finally getting to your skin.  
Jiho cupped your cheek softly, sitting on the edge of the bed in front of you, “On your knees.”  
His hand left your face as you knelt in front of him. He held the base of his cock in one hand and leaned back onto the other. Jiho gave you an expecting look, and you knew what to do.  
You sat forward, mouth parted, and licked your lips quickly. You started to gently tease the head of his dick with your tongue, as you moved you hand up to grasp him.  
Jiho grabbed your wrist.  
“No hands.”  
You looked up at him, and brought your hands to your thighs. You wrapped your lips around the head of his cock and slowly moved back and forth about an inch.  
He tangled his fingers in your hair and held tightly, pulling you further down on him, though not all the way.  
“You can handle that, can’t you?”   
You gave a small whimper in the back of your throat, bobbing your head back and forth to the length he instructed.  
“Do you still taste yourself on me, babe? God, you were so wet...”  
His hand in your hair tightened again, tugging you back and off his dick suddenly  
“Can you take my whole cock?” Jiho looked down at you.  
Breathless, you nodded  
“Yeah.” You were eager to please him.  
“Yes, what?” He asked, jerking your head back by your hair.  
You winced as he pulled, but corrected yourself  
“Yes, Daddy.”  
“Open your mouth.”  
You did as told, and he loosened his grip slightly, letting you take him in your mouth. Once you had half of him in, he pushed your head down, forcing you to take the rest. You gagged a bit, feeling his head on the back of your throat. Your sounds only made him swell more.  
Jiho pulled your head up and down a few times, becoming a little breathless himself. “Your mouth feels so good.”  
He let you go, and you could take a breath.  
Gasping for air, you looked up at him.  
He placed his hand gently on the top of your head  
“Good girl.”  
Jiho lifted you to your feet, and laid himself back onto the bed. You climbed on top of him, and he positioned you to align his hips with yours.  
Holding your ass, he lowered you onto his cock.  
Mercilessly, Jiho continued to thrust in and out of you, lifting you and slamming you down onto him. You had already been interrupted right before your orgasm before, so your pussy was more sensitive than normal.  
“Oh fuck… yes Daddy” You moaned as you continued to ride him.  
Jiho groaned in pleasure, his head tilting back just a bit, his eyes still watching.  
“Fuck… you dirty, little girl.”  
He slapped your outer thigh, “You dirty, fucking- aaahhh.” He moaned loudly as you grinded into him.  
Your couldn’t think clearly, and you could feel yourself on the edge. Your pussy tightened around Jiho as you sighed, “I can’t… I need… I need to come…”  
After a deep breath, Jiho growled, “Beg me for permission.”  
“Fuck!” You had been desperate since he stopped you the first time  
“Please, Daddy, let me come, please, pleaseee…?!” You were almost yelling at this point, “I want to come for you, Daddy, pleeeeease let me!?”  
“Let me… think about it,” Jiho said, heavy breaths between his words. He thrust into you as hard as he could, feeling that he was about to come as well.  
Tears rolled down your face. You were desperate.  
“Okay,” Jiho stated finally, “Come for me.”  
Not a second after, you came. Your eyes closed tightly as you shook, a high pitched moan leaving your lips  
“Thank you, Daddy! Thank you, thank you, thank you…” You kept muttering as you came.  
Jiho pulled himself out of you, his come shooting onto your chest and stomach.  
You collapsed to the bed beside him, and he put his arm around your shoulders, “Good girl.”


End file.
